Sailor Moon DoReMi
by Alien-Child
Summary: Each season, Sailor Moon and Doremi had some adventures together in between their own; When the Sailor Senshi falls under a weird spell, they need the Ojamajo help to return to normal and fight
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon-DoReMi**

Alien-Child: Hi-a folks, I present a crossover of two famous Magical Girl series, and I'm surprise there aren't that many of them, but here my shot at it! The entire fic is going to be set in arcs, and the first one is set sometime during when Zoisite was the bad guy in Sailor Moon, and sometime between the third and second Witch Exam in the first Doremi season. Well, enjoy guys!

PS: Just to let people know, characters from the live-action Sailor Moon can and might make an appearance.

* * *

Beginning Arc

Ch1: A Dark Plan Unfolds

In a dark caverns, a foggy mist rises knee-high as many female monsters stand in the dark watching two humanish beings before them in the light, one is a commander of theirs, Zoisite, a man who looks like a woman with his long hair tied in a ponytail, and he wore the Dark Kingdom's grey uniform. Before him was the dark woman, Queen Beryl, wearing her purple dress and her red hair, she frown and her minion.

"I'm getting tired of all these failures Zoisite!" The queen snarls making Zoisite sweat, "Those blasted Sailor Senshi keep ruining us every time! It wasn't just bad when there were three, but now there are four!"

"I-I'm sorry Queen Beryl, I have a plan-"

"Silence!" Berly roared, "I can't believe I'm resorting to this…" Beryl lifted her right hand and snaps her claw like nails. Out in the middle above the general, a dark void opens up and a blue-shard came crashing through. Zoisite's eyes open wide believing his master wants to crush, not wanting to wait for it, Zoisite barrel rolled out of the way letting the crystal crash to the ground. That's when Zosite realized what was in it, but a slightly older young man with short blonde hair wearing the same uniform as him.

"Jadeite!" Zoisire muttered remembering his fellow Shitennou get punish for his failures by putting in eternal sleep, but seems Beryl has changed her mind. "Queen Beryl, what use is Jadeite? He has failed us times and times before!"

"And so have you!" Beryl snarls causing the man to back off a bit, and with a flick of her wrist, the ice shattered letting Jadeite fall to his knees gasp.

"Wha-?" He muttered as he saw he's in the throne room before Beryl, like he last remember, but this Zoisite was there.

"I'm glad you're awake Jadeite, I have freed you from your prison for a mission."

"Your highness, why not I have the duty to eliminate the Senshi?" Zoisite question.

"You will, the both of you!" Beryl replied.

"WHAT?!" Zoisite and Jadeite shouted in unison, the latter using all the strength he gathered from imprisonment so long.

"Are you both questioning my orders?" Beryl hissed, and both Shitennou calm down, "You are both going to be helpers assisting a chosen minion of mine on this assignment."

"What?" Zoisite yelled again, Jadeite would have also, but he was still weaken, "I'm sorry my mistress, but why are we helpers, and to who? I don't mind Kunzite, but you can't plan reviving Nephrite?"

"Don't fear, I'm using neither," Beryl replied, "Infact you both haven't met…my shadow!" Beryl smiled evilly as darkness from beneath her separated and crept before the two men forming in a humanoid-shape.

* * *

**Maho-do, Misora City**

It was just another day in the small city, as three young girls work in the little magic shop, an Orange haired girl wearing a skirt the same colour and wearing glasses works at the cash registered.

"That'll be 950 Yen" Hazuki said as she charged the person for a magic charm.

And at the window, a blue hair girl wearing a green t-shirt and blue overalls show a kid some trinkets.

"This little charm can make you brave, and not afraid!" Aiko smiled holding the bracelet.

And the final girl was a red head in odangos wearing a pink shirt under a purple one and she sat on the stairs reading a manga, once all the costumers left, a certain green blob shouted, "DOREMI!"

"Wahhh!" The girl yelled as she fell off the stairs with the book landed on her face, she took it off and look at the angry eyes of her mentor, a green magical frog Majo Rika. "Why you do that for?

"Cause you're sitting around reading a stupid comic book that's why!"

"But it's the latest Sailor V!" Doremi whined.

"Really? Sweet!" Aiko smiled as she grabs the book and flips through the pages, "you guys ever wonder how the real Sailor V feel about this stuff?"

"She probably has an agent who did it for her like Onpu does." Hazuki guessed.

"I don't care, just get back to work!" Majo Rika shouted, "And what the big deal about some Sailor anyway?"

"She's a superhero from what I've heard," Majo Rika's fairy, Lala said as she flew down to meet the others, "a girl using magic powers."

"Wouldn't it be cool to be like her?" Doremi asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"We're witches, we're almost like her," Aiko replied," But it would be cool to met her, and even the Sailor Senshi!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" Majo Rika sarcastically said.

* * *

**Downtown, Azabu-Juuban**

In a district of Tokyo, traffic jams in the streets as people drive in their car or run in the sidewalks trying to run away from a monster that's attacking. It was dark red, and had a female appearance, and wore black armour and horns on her head.

"When are they getting here? I'm getting bored!" The monster hissed as she charged and energy ball in her right hand, but before it can form up, a bolt of lighting and fire strike her causing her to loose it and stumble back a bit. "So, you finally came!"

"We came to stop you!" A young girl shouted, and under the sun stood four girls dressed in sailor-fukus, and the one who spook wore a blue-red and had her blonde hair in Odangos, "How dare you attack our home, I name of the Moon-"

"And Mercury!" The blue one added.

"And Mars!" The red shouted.

"Along with Jupiter!" The tall green one yelled.

"We shall punish!" All four finished in unison.

"Oh good, you are all finally here!" Zoisite smiled as he teleported in the scene through a twister of cherry-blossoms.

"Zoisite!" Mercury shouted.

"And he's not alone," A voice said, and teleported there too was-

"Jadeite!" Mars exclaimed, "How did you survived?"

"I wasn't killed you meddling girl, I was defeated, unfortunately my Queen was displease with my failure and froze me, but she let me go for this mission to eliminate you all!"

"Sailor Moon, becareful!" A black cat with a crescent-bold spot shouted from behind the girls, "Two Shitennou and a Youma aren't easy to beat!"

"Oh, why you have to say that?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Guess it's my time to make an entrance!" An evil female voice giggled as dark pedals swirled around, and a young girl around the senshi's age appeared, "Hello, I am Mio Kuroki, I'll be the one that will destroy you all!" The girl smiles creepily.

"Day-Ma, do it!" Zoisite commanded.

"As you wish!" The youma said as she charged a energy ball and blasted it at the senshi who dodge it by jumping, but Zoisite whipped out an energy sword that slice out shards that the senshi barely dodge, and Jadeite added in some psychic-waves that knocked the girls to the ground.

"Dammit, we got to do something!" Jupiter cures, "And I don't like what that girl is doing!" Jupiter pointed at Mio who does her creepy smile while chanting a spell in her hands, and soon a dark ring forms around the girls.

"Venus Power! Crescent Shower of Love!" A voice shouted, and the sky glowed as energy shaped like hearts rain down on the villains, causing them to scream and the dark ring goes haywire.

"Who was that?" Sailor Mars asked as everyone look up at a street lamp to see a girl that dress almost like a sailor senshi, her uniform look like Sailor Moon's style, but red trimmings at the end of the skirt, and she wore shoulder-pads. The most unique thing about this girl was she didn't have a tiara, but a crescent spot there and she wore a mask.

"It's Sailor V!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"Well if it isn't a party-pooper uh?" Mio chuckled.

"Uh…Mio!" Jadeite tap on the girl's shoulder, "What's happening to the spell?"

"What?" Mio said and she looked at the ring and it surrounded the Senshi, Luna, Sailor V, Mio and her minions and the ring cackled with dark electricity, "Oh Fu-"

And before she could finish, a dark dome grows out from the ring and swallows them in it and sank to the ground, like there's nothing anymore.

* * *

**Unknown**

"Oh, I feel funny…" Sailor Moon said as she opens her eyes and was greeted by the clear blue sky, she sits herself up and spotted a brick wall, and there was another one behind her. She found herself in an alley, and the streets were down the path a few metres. "Guy, where are you?" She asked as she got herself up, and when she did she realized she was in her civilian form. "Guess whatever that thing was turn me back…" Usagi said as she walked out of the path, and she walked down the streets, not recognizing the place. "People are sure big here…' Usagi muttered as she passed people, and she stop when she walked past a glass window and gaze at her reflection, people aren't bigger her, she's shorter, she's a kid again!

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: Hope you guys liked it, R&R and see you guys later!


	2. New Magical Kids In Town

**Sailor Moon-DoReMi**

Alien-Child: Hey folks, glad there was good response from the first chapter, and here folks is the second chapter!

Beginning Arc

Ch2: New Magical Kids In Town

**Downtown-Misora City**

"Oh, what a day!" Doremi complain as she walked down the busy streets, "First I've got scolded for reading a cool manga, then nobody bought my charms, and Kotake came over and made me mad again, and don't get me started on how Pop once again, found a way to overshadow me," And that's when the young girl began crying out, "Oh I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!" But she stopped her wailing when she heard another girl crying, and she turns around to see a young girl around her age wearing a white dress, and her long blonde hair in Odangos, almost like hers. "Um...hi!"

"Uh?" The girl stopped her crying and turn around to see the other girl, "uh…hi!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Um…well…I…"

"You lost?" Doremi asked, and the girl nodded, "Don't worry, I can help!" Doremi grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her down the street, "By the way, I'm Doremi!"

This all made the blond girl smile and nods, "I'm Usagi!"

* * *

**Nearby Forest**

A soft wind blows through the trees, and it's not a peaceful one made by nature but of a dark presence that has scared all the animals. The plants could have escaped, if they could, as in the clearing was three human-like creatures. One was an eight-year old girl like the Ojamajo, and she wore the dark dress Mio was wearing. Before her, were two preteens wearing the uniforms of the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite appeared more older than the other two now, looking 12, as Zoisite now looked 10.

"I don't know who it is to blame," Mio growls softly as her minions cringed, "I barely have enough power to return us to normal, let alone contact the Dark Kingdom for help."

"What should we do Mistress?" Jadeite asked.

"We'll finish the job, the spell was suppose to make the Senshi be destroyed, but it gone haywire and instead warp them to this place along with us, and de-aged us."

"Mistress Mio, what of Day-Ma?" Zoisite asked.

"I have no clue what the spell has done to her, but I have no need for her now."

* * *

**Misora City**

"How did I get here?" A little girl asked herself as she walked down the street. She was a small girl with blue hair and wearing a navy skirt and baby blue t-shirt as she walks with her face down, not noticing where she's going.

BAM!

"AHH!" Two girls shouted as they've bumped into each other.

"My glasses!" Hazuki said as she patted her hand on the sidewalk until she felt another hand holding her spectacles, "Thanks!" She said as she put them on and saw the face of the other girl, "My name is Hazuki."

"Nice to met you, I'm Ami. Sorry for bumping into you."

Before the conversation could have gotten anywhere, a dark laughter lifted the sky as the two girls looked up and saw a black mist fly in the sky.

* * *

**The Park**

"Man it's fun to be upside-down, but having blood go to my head can by dizzy!" Aiko said as she jumped off the monkey bars and her ears twitch when she heard some voices.

"What do you think happen, Rei?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to grew up again! Usagi won't let me hear the end of this!"

"Hello!" Aiko greeted as she popped her head through the bush to see a tall brown haired girl wearing a green sleeveless shirt and grey denim shorts, and shorter girl had long black hair wearing a white t-shirt and pink overalls.

"Hi!" The girls nervously replied back. Suddenly the same evil laughter from earlier caught the girl's attention as they looked in the air and saw the black mist flying.

* * *

**Downtown**

"Thanks for the Ice Cream!" Usagi smiled as she eats two at the same time.

"It's not problem!" The other girl smiled as she had two as well, "I'm glad there's someone else who eats more than one too."

Both laughed, but it stopped when a dark mist gather a few feet away from them down the street.

"Come out girls, I know you're here!" A dark voice shouted as it blasted out dark energy ball into the road. Many people started screaming as they began to run away, except the two young girls.

"Doremi you have to run!" Usagi shouted.

"But what about you?"

"DOREMI!"

"USAGI!"

"Hazuki, Aiko!" Doremi shouts seeing her friends run towards her with three other she hasn't met before.

"Guys, is that you?" Usagi asked.

"We can ask you the same thing." Rei laugh, making Usagi grumble.

"So there you girls are!" The dark mist laughed as it morph into her female form, a small version of Day-Ma.

"It's that Youma!" The senshi shouted.

"You mean the monsters the Sailor Senshi fight all the time?" Doremi shouted.

'We've got to do something!" Hazuki cried, "But…" The three witches in training slightly looked at the other four girls who did the same.

"Do we transform before them?" Ami asked, and they all turned to Day-Ma who stomped towards them.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Aiko and Makoto shouted in unison as they and their friends grabbed out their transformation items.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

And with these words, their pen or brooches glow and they quickly morph into their Sailor Fukus, During this, the three girls presses a button on a magical tap and a dress with a pointy hat appeared we're they quickly got in.

"Pretty Witch Doremi!"

"Pretty Witch Hazuki!"

"Pretty Witch Aiko!"

"What this?" Day-Man growled as she saw the glow fade and stare at not four, but seven magical girls as they stared confusionly at each other.

"They're the-" The Ojamajo began.

"They've just-" The Senshi stuttered.

"SAILOR SENSHI!?"

"TRANSFORMED?!"

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: Next time, the girls must learn to work their magic together to defeat the youam, but when the battle is over, what next? And where is Sailor V, and what of Luna? Plus, what are the villains up to? Find out next time!


	3. Senshi & Ojamajo Unite!

**Sailor Moon DoReMi**

Alien-Child: Hi guys! I'm sure everyone knows Mio is from PGSM, and like I've said, a few other characters from their will make an appearance, here's the second!

Beginnings Arc

Ch3: Senshi & Ojamajo Unite!

"Man, was today tiring!" A witch girl sighed as she rode her witch broom over the city. Like the Ojamajo, she wore a dress too, purple style, that matches her short purple hair. "Being an Idol can be tough, but it's worth it!" She giggled, but stopped when she looked down and saw a girl around her age leaping over buildings, an her uniform looked familiar. "Who's she?" The young witch asked herself as she flew down and looked at the girl, "Hi there!"

"Uh, hi!" The mysterious girl said as she turns around, and was shock to see a girl flying on a stick, and that's when the witch saw her clearly.

"Hey, you're Sailor V!" The witch shouted, "But I thought you'll be taller."

"Uh...bad spell affected me…um, you're not someone I have to fight, are you?"

"Nope!" The witch shook her head, "I'm Onpu!"

* * *

**Down Town**

Day-Man couldn't believe what she'll have to deal with. Fighting the Sailor Senshi would have been bad enough, but now she has three more girls to deal with. "Argh, get much help as you can! It won't delay any of your destruction!" Day-Ma grasped her claws together and out came an energy ball that she rocket at the seven girls who screamed as they dodge the ball and it destroyed a car.

"Usa-I mean Sailor Moon, we've got to do something!" Doremi shouted.

"Hey, I'm on it!" Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and it started glowing, "Moon Tiara Action!" She shouted as she tossed the tiara and it hit Day-Ma in the head, but it only dazed her as the tiara return to Sailor Moon like a boomerang.

"It didn't work!" Hazuki cried.

"Let me try!" Sailor Mars said as she clasps her hands together and the tip of her fingers, a fiery ball grows, "Fire Soul!" She shouted as the trail of fire rocket to Day-Ma, but only left a burnt mark on her as the evil Youma still walk towards them.

"That spell that affected us weakens our magic!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Great, how are we going to beat that thing?" Sailor Jupiter snarls and then she turn to the Ojamajo, "You guys get out of here! We'll take care of this thing!"

The three witches looked worriedly at each other, but got into a serious face as they nod at each other and faces the senshi again.

"We're not leaving until we help you beat that thing!" Doremi stated as she, Hazuki and Aiko all twirled their Porons.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyankani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!" Hazuki added.

"Pameruku Raraku Takarakani!" Aiko finished, and all three Porons blasted out a light into a big glow.

"Magical Stage!" All three said in unison.

"What's is this?" Day-Ma cursed out as she stood where she was and backed away from the light, and the Sailor Senshi looked at the spell in awe.

"Help the Sailor Senshi defeat the youma!" All three said in unison and the spell flashed in a white light, and when it faded, everything seemed normal.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked, and suddenly they all heard a vehicle or sort moving, and everyone look behind Day-Ma and sees a large truck causing everyone, the youma and the magical girls to scream as they tried their best to run away from it.

"Please tell me you guys didn't bring this!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Magical Stage always brings the spell in a funny way!" Aiko replied.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Hazuki and Mercury shouted in unison and they and all their friends leaped off the street, leaving Day-Ma to be chased after the truck, till…

CRASH!

"Did that do it?" Sailor Moon asked as they slowly approach the smashed truck as it crashed into a telephone pole, and somewhere in between is Day-Ma's body, and around the street are pieces of the truck and a wires from the telephone pole cackling electricity as it was torn off by the crash. Suddenly, a rumble from the wreck could be seen as Day-Ma's body crawled through the wreck, "That…HURT!"

"How are we going defeat that thing?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Magical Stage was supposed to stop her!" Doremi added.

"Wait, look!" Mercury pointed to one of the loose wires of the telephone pole with electricity cackling, "Jupitr, try to use that to power you up!"

"Got it!" Jupiter nodded as she dashed and grabbed the wire as blue energy coursed through her body, "Surpreme…" Jupiter began as she crosses her arms still holding the wire as a lighting rod extended from her tiara, suddenly a lighting bolt from the sky hit, "THUNDER!" She finished as she let out a thunderbolt that hit Day-Ma straight in the chest knocking her off the rumble and into the street with a serious wound in her chest. "NOW SAILOR MOON!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said as she twirled her tiara again, but this timed aimed at a the wound, this cause Day-Ma to screamed mad till she was turn into a black mist that vanished in the wind.

"WE DID!" The girls cheered.

High above watching from the roof of a building, was Mio and her lackies.

"It was bad enough that we had to deal with four senshi plus Sailor V, now we have to deal with witchies in training too?" Mio cured as she turns around and walks pass the two boys, "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

**Near The Harukaze's House**

"I don't know where the girls might be…" A dark blue headed girl sighed as she walked down the street, wearing a unique cute clothes of a purple shirt with yellow frills at the sleeve and skirt, and the most unique was at the bottom, was the out-line of a familiar cat with a moon symbol.

"Hi there!" Another girl around the first's age shouted, "you looking for someone?"

"Yes, some friends of mine…" The first said.

"I can help! My name's Pop, yours?"

"…My name is Luna!"

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child Wait, Luna's a human? And Sailor V and Onpu are together? The Senshi and Ojamajo are having things ahead of them, as more crazy await them next time!


End file.
